


Grimmjow x oc: Baby Fever

by Squirrel_Master



Category: Bleach
Genre: /OC, Bleach - Freeform, F/M, Human AU, baby fever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Master/pseuds/Squirrel_Master
Summary: Mizuki has been picking up some new interests that has Grimmjow an anxious mess.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Baby Fever

Grimmjow shifted his feet anxiously as he waited outside the baby pink shop. Its large windows showcasing the toys, cribs, and clothes that it sold.He watched from his place on the bench outside, as his girlfriend shuffled through the clothes on the rack.Only averting his glare when his eyes met with one of the curious and concerned pregnant patrons inside. Heat instantly rose to his cheeks, as he took out his phone and texting furiously.

“Hurry up woman”

He waited patiently for a response, as he tried desperately to ignore the soft scent of baby powder that wafted from the store, causing his stomach to twist slightly. He quietly hoped that she would just comply and they could go home without a fuss.  
His phone buzzed and he furrowed his brow and gave an annoyed sigh.

“It’s been 2 minutes <3”

Cheeky

“3” He replied “and if you don't hurry I’m coming in to get you myself”

There was an infuriatingly long pause, before he finally looked up from his phone to glare through the display window, only to find Mizuki already staring back at him. Grimmjow scowled, as she gave him a small amused and cheeky smirk pulling up her phone once more before turning her back to browse again.

“A few more minutes, Then we can leave”

Grimmjow very nearly threw his phone out of frustration, but settled for leaning back again muttering obscenities to himself as he waited.

This wasn’t the first instance he had found himself in an uncomfortable position.

Over the past few weeks he noticed a slight shift in Mizuki's interests. It started out small, at least for someone who knew mizuki. A textbook explaining , in sickening detail, what to expect pre and post labor; Which he only knew because he decided to pick up the textbook and read a paragraph before tossing it right back up on the shelf.

It wasn’t unusual for Mizuki to research things on her own out of curiosity. She was audacious and stubborn. If she didn't know something, she was ready and willing to rip apart her search history to obtain the information she needed, so it didn’t concern him.

Then, he started losing her in the grocery store only to find her delving through magazines discussing children’s health and tips for teething newborns. It had made his stomach drop slightly, but he was still able to rationalize it and calm himself down.

The final nail in his coffin of dread and anxiety wasn’t actually the baby shop.

It was while they were out,he couldn’t remember where, but he remembered his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the busy street chatting, flirting and teasing each other as usual. When suddenly he noticed she had gone quiet.

Grimmjow looked down to see what was wrong, but kept quiet when he saw the look on her face. Her usually playful grey blue eyes softened in a way he couldn’t quiet place. Looking off somewhere over her shoulder wistfully a slight wrinkle between her brows. He followed her line of site curiously. A sense of uneasiness washing over him, and with good reason when he saw just what she was looking at.

A couple and their new born baby.  
The parents cooed adoringly at the small bundle as it cried and cooed back softly. Smiling and laughing at how the baby would react to the world around it. Grimmjow could feel a lump form in his throat as he tried to swallow as quietly as he could.  
Yearning.  
He realized.  
That was the expression.

Grimmjow hadn’t slept that night. An unusual amount of fear and apprehension ran through his body, as he tried to rationalize all the clues in a way that would be palatable. However the only solution his mind could come up with was, she was pregnant and had yet to tell him for some reason.

This dread was short lived thankfully. He nearly jumped for joy when her period started leaving Mizuki extremely annoyed and confused at his unusual giddiness. He had never felt more relaxed. And it lasted an entire day, until he realized this didn’t solve the overall issue and his anxiety returned tenfold.

“You were hurrying me up and you’re taking a nap?”  
A familiar voice laughed pulling him from his thoughts. Grimmjow opened his eyes to see Mizuki standing in front of him with her arms crossed with an amused expression on her face.

“Ya took too long”

He said gruffly before yawning and giving her his sincerest glare.

“If that were true, you would have drug me out of the store.” she said with a smirk.

He gave a growl, not really able to give a decent biting response, which made her hum only annoying him further.

“Good to know you're too chicken to chase me into the baby store.” she teased as he got up from his spot on the bench and the two started finally walking again.

“I Ain't scared of the store!” he scoffed in annoyance “I just hate that fucking smell.”

Mizuki laughed, taking his arm in hers as they walked, noticing Grimmjow pouting making the slight jab at his ego apparent.

There was a slight pause , before she spoke again.

“Makes me wonder what you’d do if we had kids” She said “you can’t really avoid the smell of baby powder then.” 

He noticed the slightest hesitation in her voice, her ‘joke’ hinting at a more serious conversation. He immediately went on the defensive, shaking off her arm as he barked in panic.

“Don't even fucking joke.”

She let him slip away, her hands coming down to hold the strap on her purse. Her expression was still light, but he could see the slight hurt in her eyes as she looked away from him.

“What a stupid boy answer.” She laughed forcefully, before letting the conversation die entirely.  
And just like that, the guilty lump in his throat resurfaced, as they walked the rest of the way back home in uncomfortable silence.


	2. Possible Implications

The house was quiet, save for the soft hum of the air conditioner and hiss of cold air that streamed through the vents. Mizuki shivered slightly, a chill running down her back, as she sat on the tile floor of the stark white bathroom wedged between The bathtub and wall. Her knees tucked under her chin, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, she stared intently at the egg timer set on the edge of the granite countertop.

3 minutes. She told herself. Then she would have the answer.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to calm her nerves. 

It had been 3 weeks since she realized that her period never came.

Honestly, it could be nothing, A change in her menstrual cycle wasn’t uncommon, it could simply be the result of stress, or nothing at all. It happened. It was unusual, but it could happen.  
What was concerning was the possible implications.

On some level, this excited her. She was happy for the chance, but she knew that it was horrible timing. She didn’t have her ducks COMPLETELY in a row like she would have wanted and as a result she wouldn’t have a lot of control over the situation. Or Grimmjow if the results of the tests were positive.

Her stomach churned slightly at the thought. She was sure he had taken notice of her recent activities concerning her research and his reaction had been less than ideal. She had tried to bring up the subject multiple times, but each time he flinched away before physically getting up and leaving the conversation.

Had she not known him, it might have been infuriating, but she couldn’t help but sympathize.

To say Grimmjow had a rough start to life would have been an understatement. From what she could glean from conversations with Abuelita his birth mother had been a terror to his early life. To such an extent that he had been thrust into the foster care system. He had been difficult to work with and thus passed from foster home to foster home until finally coming to his Abuelita. Camilla had taken him under her wing and given him a home. She viewed him as her grandchild, which was made apparent by the way she continued to nurture and care for him well after he had turned eighteen.

However, it was clear now that the trauma from his early childhood still had a hold on him, but to what extent she didn’t know.

No matter what the results.  
She thought to herself.  
She needed to have a talk with him. To let him know exactly what she had been feeling and that he understood that she’d wait until he was ready. 

If that was an option.

The timer rang loudly jarring her from her thoughts so violently that she physically jumped. Her hands shook as she quickly silenced it and set it back on the counter. A wave of nausea hitting her as she took a seat on the toilet lid as she tried to calm her nerves. 

She took a few deep breaths, of which did nothing to help, before shaking her head in annoyance deciding that there was no use putting off the inevitable. 

She quickly grabbed the plastic stick, her hand covering the tiny window that would seal her fate. She gave another reassuring breath and slowly moved her hand.  
Her stomach dropped and her breathing became more labored as her mind raced.  
This was not ideal.


End file.
